


Home to Me

by gravitation (orphan_account)



Category: New Girl, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Underage - Freeform, human!AU, new boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Girl (Tv show)/Rise of the Guardians (2012 movie) crossover.<br/>Tooth is a dentist. North is an engineer. Sandy writes novels. Bunny works at the animal shelter. And Jack is a college student with a job at the skiing slopes down the road.<br/>They share an apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened I just saw the movie (OMFG) and I love the show so this happened im sorry xx

"I can't believe we're doing this, Pitch will evict us the instant he finds out-"  
"He won't find out, Bunny! Have little faith, yes?"  
"We need the rent money anyway, either way we'll be homeless. We have to do _something_."  
"...."

The Australian huffed an anxious scoff, rolling green eyes over once in his head before turning and stomping off to his room and shutting the door. Bunny always had lead feet, so everyone knew where he was at almost all times. They also knew he wouldn't come out without some prying, and North sure wasn't up to it.

They'd seen an array of potentials, but each of them always had the strangest kinks...

One of the lads had a baby face and had proceeded to explain to the four roommates that he enjoyed archery and sappy romance movies while another young lady named Nat absolutely _insisted_ that she be able to bring a string of flowers and trees and bushes and shrubs of every kind in the flat (that she had oddly referred to as her "children"). 

So to say that they were excited to meet the last and final potential flat mate was a bit of a violent stretch in the wrong direction...and it was obvious that Bunny was not going to be a willing participant in this session.

A faint knock sounded tentatively from the open doorway, and North just blatantly waved a hand. "Come take a seat and tell us about yourself." he said, not bothering to lift his head as he was still sifting through piles and piles of paperwork to do with the apartment, grunting every time he saw a dollar sign higher than usual. Tooth was shuffling ever so slowly through a magazine that the cover boldly read **Teeth Monthly** , fingers moving instinctively to push large-brimmed reading glasses to the bridge of her nose. And Sandy was quiet, the only one paying attention and giving the sheepish figure that slowly walked to the seat in front of the TV an encouraging smile. But as soon as the boy was in spitting distance his expression twisted a bit in confusion, and he sent his elbow into North's heavily-tattooed bicep.

North sighed and looked up from his papers when he felt Sandy's nudge. His eyebrows rose when he laid eyes on the painfully thin boy, head cocking slightly to the left. The silence was long enough for Tooth to finally recognize the tension, so she looked up at the stranger. Immediately her expression turned to one almost identical to North's, but more conserved.

The boy looked so _young_. Surely he was young enough to still be living with his mother?

Sandy coughed awkwardly, trying t salvage what was left of the moment before the boy got too uncomfortable. Simultaneous to this, the boy stood abruptly, a hand immediately finding the back of his neck that he rubbed just as awkwardly. 

"Sorry, I know it's probably really weird. I mean- sorry, I'll just leave." the boy fumbled, making a subtle move towards the door.

This seemed to snap North right out of his coma of confusion, just a moment after Tooth. 

"No, don't be silly dear! We're just a bit surprised, is all. What's your name, sweetie?" Tooth said quickly, her naturally kind and appreciative tone taking its course and motioning for the boy to take a seat with a perfectly white smile.

The boy sat down almost mechanically, blue eyes having grown considerably thinner in suspicion as he shuffled his hand through silvery-white hair...only to leave it sufficiently tousled. He took a calming breath, feeling three sets of eyes on him and not quite comfortable in his own skin.

"Um...I'm Jack...Frost." Jack introduced himself quietly, pushing a forced, but somehow genuine smile. His blue eyes shifted downwards shyly, smile still apparent on pale lips.

A slight chuckle escaped North's throat, and he quickly apologized. "Sorry, is that real name?" he asked blandly, earning an elbow in his opposing arm but Tooth's this time.

Jack nodded slowly, laughing forcedly and smile, scratching a spot behind his ear out of nervousness.

"Well, we shouldn't be judging, no?" North said finally in his deep voice, bringing a large hand to Sandy's back as he laughed, the thinner man jerking foreword with the force. "I am Nicholas St. North, but North is fine." he said with a nod, eyes crinkled shut as his torso shook with constricted laughter.

Tooth giggled slightly and gave a pearly white smile to the young boy. "I'm Iana, but these blokes all call me Tooth, so you might as well too!" she said cheerily, pausing a moment and looking across North at the shorter, pudgier man. "And that's Sandy, sorry he doesn't talk much." she explained, and Jack gave each of them an appreciative smile.

"So tell us 'bout yourself, Jack! You can't be bad as previous ones!" North said truthfully, sitting foreword and resting his tattooed elbows on his knees.

"Um...well, I'm nearly 21 and I go to college a mile down the road...majoring in psychology." Jack had to prod his mind for more obvious facts about himself, finding not too many that he felt sharing. "I work at the ski slopes off Route 47...I think that's really all..." he said, voice fading out. He had recognized that there were only three people sitting in front of him in the room, and he'd been aware there should've been four...but he didn't say anything about it, just smiled and slowly came out of his shell.

"Come on, Jack! Any small details about yourself? Weird quirks?" North insisted.

"Well, I like the cold a lot...hence the job... I don't like wearing shoes much, and uh, I love children and I like heights and to hang upside down...? Helps me think... Oh, and I'm completely rubbish at school." He said, laughing at himself, surprised he even had so many odd things about him. Maybe he shouldn't have said them all...but the three older people in front of him seemed to be amused.

"Just minute, Jack?" North asked and Jack nodded, half-expecting them to leave the room for deliberation but surprised when the group just huddled into a middle-school-like gossip circle...not the least bit private but Jack tried his best not to eavesdrop. 

"He's perfect, just a little young!" Tooth squealed in a whisper, eyes bright and full of joy as she tightened her grip around her magazine, clearly excited.

"...Bunny will be so upset..." Sandy said quietly, speaking what the two others decided to ignore.

"Bunny can get over himself. I say we let him stay, he seems like nice kid...and I hear working on the slopes has high pay?" North said, shrugging, definitely not the quietest of the three.

The three simultaneously brought their eyes to look back at Jack, only to find him watching them oddly. The boy immediately flitted his gaze away and they returned to their circle.

"He'll need a room, though, North." Tooth reminded and North nodded, the group dispersing and sitting back against their couch with smiles blown wide.

"If you want, Jack, we'll let you stay here. You have to sleep on couch until we get the sleeping arrangements sorted..." North explained, but Jack was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, yes, that's fine! I'd love to, if you'll have me!" he said, blue eyes big and innocent, almost childlike. The three older immediately felt the boy fit in just right, they were all a bit odd in themselves.

**Two Weeks Later**

It was the day Jack and the three had agreed he be moving in officially, finally bringing in his things and staying his first night with them. And they were in deep trouble.

Out of every opportune moment they'd spent with bunny in the last two weeks, none of them had brought up their new roommate. Not even when Bunny had directly asked about how the last interview had gone without him. Sandy had stayed quiet as always, because the lucky shit had excuse to be quiet. Tooth had made up some story about being called into work an hour early and left without brushing her teeth. That was probably one of the oddest things she'd ever done and completely and utterly out of her character. 

(They didn't need to know that she was nearly crying and scrubbing her teeth in her car, still parked on the curb outside the complex.)

And North was calm and just shrugged, indulging himself in another handful of M&Ms, saying "It went fine" with a full mouth of brown chocolate. And that certainly was the end of that conversation because Bunny made a disgusted face and walked right back into his room for the remainder of the morning until he left later for work.

North looked at Sandy, the two of them knowing that Jack was about to walk in the door and hoping to God that he didn't meet Bunny on the way up.

For once luck was in their favor because when they opened the door Jack seemed like the same, bubbly, sarcastic kid they'd grown to know more and more over the last few weeks. And he didn't seem like anything was out of order at all.

"Hey guys!" Jack piped, grinning like he always did and laughing a bit with no real reason. He'd come out of his shell after the second time the four of them had gone out for breakfast to just learn more about each other. And North, Sandy, and Tooth had grown quite fond of the kid.

North ruffled the silvery-white hair and laughed along with him, taking a box from Jack's hands and setting it down on the kitchen counter.

"Well then, We help you unpack!" North said and the three began unpacking the small amount of Jack's things in a comfortable silence what with small talk every now and then.

But everything just seemed so naturally cozy. 

**Several Hours Later. (11:00pm)**

Bunny was already sufficiently irritable, having been kept up at work for two hours without being told to do anything...and then properly assured he couldn't left two hours earlier. And as if that wasn't enough, he couldn't find his damned key anywhere on him, and he'd begun to realize he probably had left it at the animal shelter. Dammit. Sighing, the already 6'1" Australian stood on his toes, running his hand along the top of the doorframe, his fingers bumping a small metal key to the far left of the frame. Sighing and sinking down to his natural height, he turned open the lock and pushed open the thin wooden door silently, settling the key back in its proper place before stepping full inside and silently shutting the door.

All the apartment lights were flicked off, and Bunny wasn't about to wake up his Russian roommate because the bloke would sure be cranky tomorrow, their only day off in the week. Sighing and stepping out of his shoes, he pushed them to the side with his heel and slung his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs, walking over to the fridge and pulling the door open quiet as he could.

The light flickered on inside, and Bunny sighed, noting it mentally that he'd have to replace that tomorrow because he knew the other three roommates wouldn't dare. Shutting the door and picking up an empty glass, he went over to the sink. And that was when he heard it.

The quietest of breathing, calm and almost silent and steady.

Bunny glanced around curiously, green eyes thinning suspiciously as he silently set the empty glass back down on the counter and turned around to face towards the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the streetlamps outside through the windows.

Peering around the kitchen, he saw nothing, so Bunny slowly walked around the marble island and craned his neck just enough to see something move on the couch.

To say he was scared was a lie, because the breathing was too slow for the intruder (or whatever the fuck it was) to be awake. Slowly, finally light on his feet for once, he stepped sideways and found himself looking down at a person...a person he'd never, ever seen before.

Sleeping on their couch!

He bit his lip, inching closer to get a better look at the figure, who Bunny deduced to be male. But when he got close enough, his green eyes widened significantly because

Oh. _Oh_.

The boy was the true personification of winter. 

Bunny didn't think he'd ever had such an urge to touch anything before in his life, but he was feeling quite desperate in wanting to know if the boy's skin was as cold as it was sickly pale. Somehow he coped.

The stranger's hair was a peculiar shade between silver and white and there weren't any roots showing at his scalp so Bunny wondered whether he'd only recently died it or it was somehow natural, but it was strewn out every which way and yet it was perfect. Maybe it was so tousled because the boy was sleeping, but it just looked so damn _good_ on him Bunny hoped it wasn't reserved only for 11:00pm to 7 in the morning.

He had high cheekbones and dark eyebrows that had a few white strands in them and a subconscious smile on his lips that was just begging to turn into a smirk, but wasn't quite there yet. He was thin, sickeningly so, but at least the boy could pull it off. It didn't look that he had much muscle to him, but maybe he was just missing something beneath that blue hoodie. 

Bunny hadn't quite realized he was inching his face closer and closer to the stranger's until _oh_ , were those freckles?  
And even though his eyes were shut Bunny knew, just _knew_ they had to be blue in the day time...

And then suddenly he was staring into a shade of medium blue that just _glowed_.

The moment was long. Long and quiet and intense and...intimate? The stranger's eyes kept flitting back and forth from green eyes and lips, his mind at war with himself just trying to keep his gaze up.

And it took at least a full minute for one of them to be able to comprehend what was actually happening.

"Um...hi," the boy said quietly, a smirk slowly pulling at the corner of his lips. And that was what flicked the grumpy switch back on. Bunny jerked his face away.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Bunny's accent announced, completely forgetting the time of day and that his flat mates were sleeping.

The boy lifted his hands up in submission, blue eyes blown wide in nervousness and shuffling backwards on the couch as he tried to explain himself, "Woah! Calm down, I'm-"

"Jack?!" Tooth's voice sounded strained as she pushed open her door quickly, trying to focus her eyes on the scene in front of her when North slammed open his door and flicked on the lights, the situation dawning on him.

Sandy lazily pushed open his door, eyes still half-shut.

Bunny was furious, why wasn't everyone else freaking out?! There was a right stranger in their apartment!

"North, who the hell is-?!" 

"Bunny, quiet down for god's sake it's 11:00am." he said, yawning mid-sentence. "This is Jack, new roommate."

Bunny's eyes went considerably wider, eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looked back down at the boy. Jack smiled faintly, blue eyes going crinkly at the corners as he waved a frank hand at Bunny in greeting. 

"You've got to be bloody kidding me."


	2. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really hate writing this  
> I don't know why  
> but I came up with nearly 2k of bullshit for your sorry asses  
> you're welcome

To say Bunny was upset would be a serious understatement. The guy was _furious_. But what his roommates didn’t know was that he wasn’t just mad at them for bringing in another soul and risking their eviction. He was mad at himself for even finding the kid attractive. Jack was obviously still in college and painfully innocent. No, Bunny would not be having this. 

So Bunny did the only thing he knew when it came to expressing his anger rationally.

He gave the kid the silent treatment, obviously.

When Jack finally woke up at 11:00am for breakfast, Bunny didn’t answer him when he asked what they had and if they needed him to go get something. Sandy was there, and watched, but as per usual said nothing.

When Tooth returned home from the dentist she, Jack, and Sandy sat down and watched a movie from the couch and Jack asked if Bunny wanted to watch too, the Australian left apartment completely. He ran into North on the stairs, but the larger man said nothing.

Their relationship went on like this for the entire first week. Jack being completely neighborly and Bunny being a complete jackass. 

It wasn’t until Jack had been there an entire week that someone called Bunny out on it. That someone was Tooth, of all people, who had undoubtedly grown fond of the charming white-haired boy. But then again Jack even had Pitch charmed enough to get the landlord not to throw them out when he found out about the extra head and to fix the bathroom sink that had been broken for years. Which might’ve seemed impossible before the kid had moved in.

“Bunny, we need to talk about the way you’ve been treating Jack.” Tooth said, not a question in her voice as she pushed into his room unannounced. Bunny didn’t look upset. Actually he didn’t look anything. He seemed rather passive in that moment.

“I haven’t been treating him badly, have I?” Bunny said, feigning innocence, or carelessness.

“Well it’s exactly that! You don’t even acknowledge him at all! He’s rather torn up about it, actually…” Tooth said honestly, walking over to the bed Bunny lay sprawled out on, and pulled the man’s ear roughly. “You really hurt his feelings!”

Bunny squirmed, trying to bat away Tooth’s fingers from his ear, but the slight woman was much stronger than she looked. “Okay, okay! I’ll go apologize!”  
“Oh, no. You’re not going to go throw out some bullshit apology.” Bunny looked up at her, stunned. Tooth only swore when someone really upset her. Swallowing and realizing she meant exactly that, Bunny shrunk a bit in on himself.

“We’re all going to visit Jack at his job this afternoon. And you’ll be coming, no excuses.” 

Bunny opened his mouth to protest, paused, and then decided to continue anyway. “I told the staff at the shelter I’d take that new dog home for the day. I can’t-“

“Then you’ll take the dog with you. No excuses, Aster!” And with that, Tooth gave his ear one hard tug and left the room to a sulking Bunny, nursing his red ear and dreading the upcoming event.

He didn’t even know how to ski.

HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM

After Bunny’d picked up the german shepard (someone has decided to name it Doc) from the shelter, he stopped back at the apartment to pick up Sandy, North, and Tooth. They were much more excited than he himself was, talking amicably about how they were going to surprise him. Bunny rolled his eyes quite obviously, only leading Sandy to pinch the back of his neck rather sharply.

Pulling into the parking lot at ground level, Bunny was the last to get out…even the dog hopped out before he did so. But his friends were giggling like children in excitement at surprising Jack and seeing the look on his face. Bunny couldn’t help but faintly smile, just seeing his friends happy…more so than they had been in a long time.  
Maybe Jack had a good influence on them, despite the kid’s obvious antics and juvenile behavior. 

Tooth led the way, the lot of them sneaking up behind the white-headed boy as quiet as they could manage…Jack was also quite oblivious so it all worked out. Tooth put her slim fingers over Jack’s eyes from behind him, giggling silently. “Guess who!” she said, not even bothering to disguise her voice.

Jack spun on his heel, slipping out from Tooth’s fingers, revealing bright blue eyes that had widened significantly. It only took a moment before he was grinning at the four (five if you’d count the dog). “What are you guys doing here?!” he asked, pushing the white hairs that had fallen in his eyes away. 

“We came to see you!” Tooth piped, not the only one who was quite frankly enjoying Jack’s glow. Sandy gave a thumbs up from both hands, eyes crinkling. North chuckled, his whole body shaking.

“We even dragged Bunny along.” He said, poking at Bunny’s side and laughing as the lanky man recoiled. Jack looked up at Bunny with the brightest expression, the happiness was just radiating off of him. Bunny felt somewhat guilty, sulking to himself and pressing his lips together to ward off the slight smile threatening him. Jack was just infectious. 

The man worked the ticket taker with Jack was smiling fondly and spoke up, “You know, Jack. I’ll cover your shift for a while if you want to go with them.” The guy was saying, and Jack turned to him, smile impossibly bigger.

“Really?! You’d do that for me?!” 

The man blushed and Bunny rolled his eyes, “Sure…I’d love to.

Jack laughed softly and leapt at his co-worker, wrapping the man into a hug that when he released him, the man was just glowing. 

The feeling Bunny had was certainly _not_ jealously. That would be absurd, considering Bunny was ignoring him the entire last week. He was just a kid for damn’s sake anyway.

“We even convinced Bunny to come!” Tooth said, elbowing him behind his back and pushing the lanky man foreword. Bunny glared at her something intense, holding back a growl as he turned his darkened gaze to Jack. The kid’s cheeks were faintly pink, the quietest he’d been since he’d moved in. He looked just… content. Bunny swallowed whatever cynical comment he had churning his insides and coughed awkwardly, bringing himself and a startled Jack back to reality. 

“Thanks Bunny.” Jack huffed quietly, holding his arm behind his back shyly and Bunny nearly choked on his tongue. Bunny was confused by the sudden change in demeanor, though he did catch the smirk threatening to peak onto the kid’s face. He knew he’d seen a glint in Jack’s eyes. Playing innocent, the little bitch was baiting him.

The coworker seemed absolutely enamored by Jack, just watching as the kid dragged Tooth and Sandy by the arms towards the lifts. Bunny huffed irritably, but was soon being dragged by North aswell.

“Come come, Bunny. We teach you to ski.” 

HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM HTM

Putting on all this irrelevant padding, Bunny found quite ridiculous. Tooth had tied a large purple scarf tight around his neck, warning him with her eyes that he’d better not fuck this up or he’d hear about it every night for a year. Needless to say Bunny hadn’t been planning anything, but he sure as hell wasn’t even going to consider it now.

He admitted silently to himself how foolish he felt, walking around like a learning deer…all tall skinny legs, stumbling around on the skis was virtually no different.

Jack was laughing outwardly as he sat on the bench beside Sandy, tying up his own skates and watching Bunny with brightened eyes and shiny white teeth. If Jack was going to be so damn attractive the entire day Bunny was sure he wouldn’t last an hour. He was also sure Jack knew damn well how good-looking he was, but also how good-looking he was to Bunny. He had made a show about casually tossing his silver-white hair from his eyes, knowing damn well Bunny was already watching.

Little bitch he was.

As soon as the five of them were properly suited up, Jack led the way to the ski lift. Jack hopped on first with Tooth, who was beaming at how bright Jack seemed against the snow. And she wasn’t wrong…Jack looked like he was home. If winter were a person, he’d be Jack. 

North shook the lift as he got on with Sandy, which left Bunny with…the dog. He was certainly _not_ grimacing, hopping up onto the supported wooden bench along with the German Shepard. And he certainly did _not_ look forward two seats to see Jack laughing back at him over his shoulder. 

But when reality tapped him on the shoulder and out of his day dream, he realized reality was a dog and they were going to have to hop off the lift if they wanted to keep with the group. It wasn’t until the last moment that Bunny pushed off the wooden seat and landed shakily on the snowy slope, the damned dog had gotten off before him.

It took him another moment to realize he was already sliding on his feet down the diagonal. The skis were probably 10x heavier when actually in use, and it took only a half-minute before Bunny was losing his balance and alternately rolling down the slopes on his side.

And at who’s feet better to stop by than Jack bloody Frost’s. 

He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and letting himself lie at the bottom of the hill for a moment before he looked up, shielding his eyes from the sunlight until his sight adjusted. Only to find something, or rather someone, brighter and harder to look at than the sun. Jack laughed violently, so much he was clutching his stomach and falling back on his ass, that damned dog barking and licking the pale boy’s face as his cheeks turned pink. 

And suddenly Bunny wasn’t so upset anymore, watching the massive dog walk all over Jack was actually just what he needed. A small smile escaped his teeth, lips tugging up into a smirk-like smile. He was oblivious to the looks he was getting from his three roommates at the moment, because Jack was intoxicating. His laugh was contagious. And easily enough Bunny was laughing too, joined by his first friends. 

And that was the most ideal way Bunny would have ended the day. With his three best friends and Jack fucking Frost clutching their stomachs from their violent laughter. Watching possibly the most beautiful boy and his white hair and blue eyes and almost-invisible freckles.

Realizing that, hey, maybe he wasn’t so damn annoying all the time.

At least not all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuck. I don't know  
> really sorry  
> I felt bad for leaving this here with only the beginning of something  
> maybe this is the end  
> maybe not  
> who knows

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully not too awful?  
> reminder, this is a human AU!!


End file.
